Kabu
| affiliation = Tontatta Kingdom‎ | occupation = Leader of Yellow Kabu Squad | jva = Masami Kikuchi | dfbackcolor = ff0 | dftextcolor = c60 | dfname = Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Kabutomushi | dfename = Bug-Bug Fruit, Model: Rhinoceros beetle | dfmeaning = Insect; Rhinoceros Beetle | dftype = Zoan }} Kabu is a dwarf from Tontatta Kingdom who first appeared on Green Bit, when the Marines were attacked by dwarves. He is the one who got caught by Robin during the Green Bit exploration. Appearance Kabu, like all the other dwarves, is small and has a large fluffy tail and a pointy nose. He appears to be older and chubbier than the other dwarves. He also has a lot of facial hair. He sports a dark coat, with a double breasted button up shirt, and scarf. Gallery Personality Kabu appears to be protective of his people as he was seen warning the others about Robin's magic abilities. However, like the other dwarves, Kabu is also gullible. Abilities and Powers It can be assumed that Kabu possesses the same abilities as the rest of his people such as great strength, agility, and the ability to cultivate any plant. Devil Fruit Kabu ate the Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Kabutomushi, a Zoan-class Devil Fruit that allows him the ability to transform into a rhinoceros beetle. Weapons He carries two lances on his back. History Dressrosa Arc Kabu and some of the other dwarves ambushed a group of Marines on Green Bit, stripping them of their clothes. As he and the others tried to run away, Robin captured Kabu using her ability. While Robin spoke to him, the other dwarves put Robin and Usopp to sleep with anesthetic flowers and took them to Tontatta Kingdom. Kabu and the other dwarves searched Robin's body and backpack while she was unconscious and pinned to the ground. When Robin woke up, Kabu warned his fellow dwarves of the "magic" Robin uses. When Robin promised that she would not hurt them, the dwarves naively believed her and released her from her bindings. Kabu and the others believed Usopp was a great hero who claimed to be the descendant of Montblanc Noland. When Robin and Usopp have a feast, Kabu and the other dwarves urged Usopp to eat as much as he wanted before he would lead them in the battle against the Donquixote Family. Kabu and his fellow dwarves then prepare to assault a factory located beneath the Corrida Colosseum in order to rescue 500 of their captured brethren. When preparations are complete, the dwarves march towards Dressrosa through an underground passage with the animals and bugs that they tamed while bringing Usopp and Robin along. They later gathered at the Riku Royal Army Headquarters hidden beneath the flower field and listened to Thunder Soldier's speech about overthrowing Doflamingo. After Usopp, Robin, and Franky were told the story about Doflamingo's takeover of Dressrosa ten years ago, Kabu and the other dwarves prepared for the battle ahead. The rebels planned to attack the underground world and their top priority is defeating Sugar, the Devil Fruit user who turned humans into toys. When it was finally time to commence the decisive operation, Kabu and Bian lead the charge and entered the secret tunnel to the underground world before Thunder Soldier, Usopp, and Robin. They eventually arrived at the trade port . After leaving Usopp, Robin, and the majority of the rebels to finish the operation, Kabu and a few other dwarves went with Thunder Soldier on a mission to assassinate Doflamingo at the royal palace. They were at the lift junction hiding in a crate while waiting for the elevator. They later boarded the elevator and when they reached mid-way to the palace, they were confronted by Lao G. Kabu tried to attack him but was easily repelled. The lift later reached the royal palace and Lao G continued to have the upper hand. When the palace shook because of Pica fighting against Luffy's group, Kabu's group managed to pin down Lao G. Kabu then urged Thunder Soldier to continue going after Doflamingo. After escaping Lao G and fighting through several of Doflamingo's men, Kabu, Thunder Soldier, and Rampo run into Gladius. Kabu and Rampo attempted to attack Gladius, but the officer effortlessly caught both of them and subdued them with his powers. Kabu and Rampo were rendered unconciouss afterwards. Major Battles *Kabu, Kyros and members of the Tontatta Tribe vs. Lao G *Kabu and Rampo vs. Gladius Trivia *His name comes from "'Kabu'tomushi", the insect he turns into. References Site Navigation fr:Kabu it:Kabu Category:Dwarves Category:Male Characters Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Green Bit Characters Category:Polearm Wielders